Crystal
Crystal is a female customer who made her first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Occupation: Fortune Teller Loves: Blackberries Hates: Cubic Zirconia Crystal is a self-proclaimed clairvoyant, and runs a fortune-telling service called Crystal's View. She is accompanied everywhere by her mischievous pet mink named Cannoli. Crystal can be a rather polarizing Portallinian. Some pay big money for a reading, while others think she is just an eccentric kook. Once a week, Crystal and Cannoli treat themselves to a delicious dinner at Papa's Pastaria. Appearance Crystal has gray swept hair with dark tanned skin, wears a red violet shiny shirt, white belt, white gloves with diamond studs on the edges, light blue bottoms with diamond accents, and maroon shoes with silver soles and laces. She wears diamond earrings and her pet mink Cannoli around her neck like a scarf. Styles Style B Crystal wears a white shirt with a bright maroon belt. She and Cannoli wear maroon bandanas, with Crystal's studded by light red beads. Style H Crystal dresses up as Frankenstein's "wife" during Halloween in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Donuteria. She wears a torn, gray shirt, gray short tubes pinned on her neck, and brown bottoms. She also has olive green painted skin and gray hair all tied up high with a black streak. Crystal wears a golden shiny shirt, a white belt, black gloves with diamond studs on the edges, red pants, and black shoes with golden soles. She also wears a black bandana with a red dot beside an icon (吉) that means "lucky". She wears this outfit during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. Orders Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Blackberries *Chai Tea Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Smoky Bacon Wings (all) *6 Wild Onion Hog Wings (all) *3 Curly Fries (all) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Sausages (bottom) *6 Bacons (top) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! *Three Cheese Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Grilled Chicken *Tomato *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Holiday (Christmas) *Three Cheese Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Roasted Goose *Tomato *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Rosemary **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Raisin Duds **3 Popcorns *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Dr. Cherry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Gingersnap Crust *Hakuto Jelly *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *8 Blossom Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Lettuce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Pita Bread with Goose *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Pine Nuts *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Fried Calamari **Asparagus **Tamago *Furikake *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Lucky Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Fried Calamari **Asparagus **Datemaki *Datemaki *Lucky Dust *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Lettuce *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Holiday (Christmas) *Pita Bread with Goose *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Brown Rice *Cheese *Pine Nuts *Chips: **Chili Lime Tortillas **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Pancake *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Pancake *Salted Caramel Drizzle *Pancake *Raspberries *Salted Caramel Drizzle *3 Mission Figs *Drink: **Large Chai Reverb Tea with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Buffalo Sauce with Provolone Cheese *6 Bacons (top) *6 Sausages (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Ramen Crust *General Sauce with Provolone Cheese *6 Kuri Kinton (top) *6 Sausages (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (top) *4 Basil Leaves (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Chicago Bun *Southwest Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Large Kettle Corn Holiday (New Year) *Cheddarwurst on a Fried Chicken Bun *Southwest Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo Quartz **Large Kettle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, Crystal's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pancake *Strawberry Syrup *Pancake *Raspberries *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pancake *Kuromitsu Drizzle *Pancake *Raspberries *Kuromitsu Drizzle *3 Wasanbon Blossoms *Drink: **Large Tea with Cream Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Smoky Bacon Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Adobo Chicken Strips (Left) * 4 Celeries (Right) * 2 Curly Fries (Left) * Blackberry Remoulade Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) * 4 Gochujang Chicken Wings (All) * 4 Adobo Chicken Strips (Left) * 4 Kobumakis (Right) * 2 Curly Fries (Left) * Karashi Mayo Papa's Donuteria To Go! As a Closer, Crystal's orders changes with the holidays. Papa's Bakeria To Go! *Gingersnap Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Gingersnap Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Lattice Top *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *8 Animal Crackers (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Outer Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 53 *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 61 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 24 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 47 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 60 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 56 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chai Tea Syrup. *In Papa's Cheeseria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Three Cheese Bread. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Lucky Lucky Matsuri, Datemaki, and Kiwi Bubbles. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Chai Reverb Tea. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Lucky Lucky Matsuri and Ramen Crust. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Fizzo Quartz. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Tea. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Lucky Lucky Matsuri and Gochujang Sauce. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Crystal is the first Papa's Pastaria debutant to have a Flipdeck and to be introduced. *She was shown on the Thanksgiving 2013 poster which was released on the Flipline Studios Blog eleven days before Papa's Pastaria was released. *So far, Crystal is the only Closer to own a pet. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD she always orders a holiday-exclusive ice cream; however, in Papa's Scooperia To Go!, she does not order Chamoyada Ice Cream in Cinco de Mayo. Order Tickets 4 crystal.png|Crystal's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Crystal freeze.png|Crystal's Freezeria To Go! order 4 crystal 2.png|Crystal's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Crystal Wingeria HD.png|Crystal's Wingeria HD order Crystal PTG.png|Crystal's Pizzeria To Go! order Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Crystal's Cheeseria order during Christmas Crystal's Cheeseria Order.png|Crystal's Cheeseria regular order Crystal Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Crystal's Cupcakeria To Go! order throughout the holidays Crystal cupcakeria HD.png|Crystal's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Crystal CHD.png|Crystal's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 12.55.01 AM.png|Crystal's Bakeria order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 7.39.24 PM.png|Crystal's Bakeria regular order Crystaltmhc.png|Crystal's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Crystaltmh.png|Crystal's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Sushiria regular order Crystalsushih.PNG|Crystal's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Taco Mia To Go! Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Crystal Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Crystal's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Pancakeria HD regular order IMG 1255.JPG|Crystal's Pizzeria HD order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri IMG 1256.JPG|Crystal's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Crystal (Holiday).png|Crystal's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Crystal (Regular).png|Crystal's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order 2_crystal.png|Crystal's Scooperia/HD orders throughout the holidays CrystalScoopTG .jpg|Crystal's Scooperia To Go! orders throughout the holidays F9485410-C2CD-4659-BAD2-AA1125EF666C.jpeg|Crystal's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival F555B185-4328-4A5D-A2DB-D36B1CEC9EDC.jpeg|Crystal's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 6780707D-5EE8-456D-8E68-A15B6B287F37.jpeg|Crystal’s Wingeria To Go! order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri. 028DDDEA-3183-4CDB-9ABD-2206BA5129E4.jpeg|Crystal’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Crystal's Orders.JPG|Crystal's Donuteria To Go! orders throughout the holidays F7719346-63E7-4616-96CB-A9FFD68D3807.jpeg|Crystal’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas D4D6FA98-70F0-4F46-8024-BC215381328B.jpeg|Crystal’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order CE47BABF-363B-4BA7-99F3-B8C6D978557D.jpeg|Crystal's Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival 818F175B-0A54-4297-8E9C-9FC686D0D755.jpeg|Crystal's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Crystalandcannoli.jpg|Crystal and Cannoli mad crystal.png Okay Pasta - Crystal.png Crystal.jpeg|Crystal in Papa's Freezeria To Go! Perfect Pasta for Crystal.png Perfect Pasta for Crystal 2.png PerfectoEnCrystal.png Crystal h.png|Crystal during Halloween Crystal.jpeg Perfectcrystal.png Framed photo.png|Crystal in her framed photo with the other closers Rosquillas perfectas para Crystal2.png crystal bronze award.png|"You missed some points... but still... Bronze Award!" Okay Donuts - Crystal.png Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.50.08.png|Crystal is not happy about her typical donuts not being cooked at all Crystal perfect.png|Crystal celebrates her perfect New Year donuts! Awesomefail.jpg|"Best. Pizza. Fail. Ever." (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal's profile picture in Halloween when she is not a star customer Yesw.PNG|Perfect for Crystal during Halloween Crystal on halloween.png|Crystal as the bride of Frankenstein CrystalDonuteriaPerfect.png CrystalUnlock.png|Crystal being unlocked in Papa's Cheeseria Newbies.jpg|Crystal, 10th in line for cupcakes R6.jpg Screenshot (230).png crystal style a.png 1463307078658.jpg|Perfect wings for Crystal bandicam 2016-11-14 18-19-38-228.jpg|99-Point pie for Crystal Clolm.png|Unlocking Crystal in Papa's Sushiria CrystalH.png|Crystal Style H in Papa's Sushiria Crystal edited.jpg|Crystal loves her sushi! Crystal Perfect LLM.png|Perfect sushi with Crystal! Angry Crystal (Cleaned).PNG I hate this Pie!.jpg Perfect Sushi - Crystal.png|Perfect and Sesame Shrooms gotten from Crystal! Bad Taco - Crystal.png|"Why is this raw and soft?" Perfect Taco - Crystal.png|Perfect taco and "Carnitas!" badge earned together! Perfect Taco - Crystal (2).png|Silver Taco Award! Rudy and Crystal.jpg|Crystal dining with Rudy Lucky Lucky Matsuri in Sushiria.png|Crystal outside Papa's Sushiria Crystal H.png|Crystal Perfect During LLM!!! OpenMouths'Pie.png|Crystal and Julep recieve their pie, while their mouths are hanging open (I guess they really wanted it!). Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg crystalwings.PNG|Crystal gets onionized. IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. crystak.png|Crystal's perfect sundae EC332E72-65F0-491C-B920-F46D2602B03F.jpeg|Crystal ready to enjoy a delicious summer sundae! IMG_0222.PNG IMG_0458.PNG IMG_0410.PNG IMG_0606.PNG IMG_0656.PNG IMG_1547.PNG|Halloween IMG_1110.PNG Angry Crystal.png IMG_1188.PNG Crystal Nervous.png Crystal Not Pleased.png IMG_1194.PNG IMG_1990.PNG Crystal Finger Point.png|Crystal is not pleased in Scooperia. IMG_1267.PNG Crystalperfect.jpg|Crystal's perfect hot dogs with BRONZE Screenshot_2019-06-08_011357.jpg|Crystal perfect in Donuteria To Go! IMG_2453.PNG IMG_1991.PNG fa2.jpg fa5.jpg Crystal and Janana.png Crystal and Boopsy & Bill.png Screen Shot 2019-08-21 at 1.37.41 pm.png Halloween Parade in SH.JPG E3AC025F-7569-4C36-BFE4-8413FABC2C96.png Tony and Crystal.png F1F9FED0-E6A3-42A4-ACB5-9787ABAF5B56.jpeg A50DA93A-4B44-4F91-9F1B-9898F30B44C3.jpeg CEE1BA6D-3894-4283-806F-0E2EE97C550D.png|A Clear-Fine order perfect31.jpg D99CFC5F-838C-4623-8C13-883C931FE952.jpeg Crystal Style H (Lucky Lucky Matsuri).png|Crystal's Style H (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) Fan Art iduTszw.jpg|By Pariah164 chibi crystall.jpg|Chibi Crystal pixel crystal.png|By LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei crystal by aronora-d9mlq0o.jpg|By aronora Crystal by aronora.jpg|By aronora IMG 1063.jpg|Crystal and Balloon Roy by Ellie Sparkly Willow Crystal by 763Lilypadpandaowl-150x150.jpg|by 763Lilypadpandaowl CrystalFanArtByMe.png|By DanielBitten Flipline - Crystal.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Crystal no:Crystal pl: Crystal Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Closers Category:C Characters